Supernatural no Basuke
by KiseJyojia
Summary: When Sam and Dean travel to Japan on a hunting trip they find themselves in a tricky situation. With no food or accommodation they meet the Seirin Basketball Team, who they quickly befriend. They soon become closer to them and meet the Generation of Miracles. Will this trip bring new friends or will it be just another hunt?
1. Two brothers and a basketball team

**Hello everyone! My name is Jyojia and this is my friend and I's first published fanfiction! Saje and I started writing this for fun. We're not quite sure where this story will go yet... I like writing stories and seeing where they go! Please tell us what you think and any ideas you have for the story. We hope you enjoy it! （≧∇≦）**

"Aah finally we are in Japan..." Sam Winchester stretched and turned to his brother slumped in the seat next to him. "Come on Dean, the flights over, you don't need to be sick anymore."

Dean groaned and mumbled "donwaannagertup..."

The taller brother pushed back his long hair and looked him with a frown on his face " how much did you drink?"

"Hey! It's how I get through flights! It's not like I wanted to fly halfway around the world on a hunting trip!"

Sam sighed. Sometimes it was hard to tell who was the older Winchester brother.

Walking the through the terminal, Sam glanced at the colourful signs written in kanjis trying to understand the instructions, having learnt a bit of Japanese from a college friend. Dean staggered behind his younger brother shielding his eyes from the bright, fluorescent lights. He tried to look at his surroundings but everything was a blur of colour, crowds and movement. Dean tried to stand up straight but everything started spinning. Suddenly it was all to much for him, everything went black, and the last thing he heard was his brother calling out his name.

Sam panicked. It was an unfamiliar environment and it would have been okay but seeing his brother collapse gave him a wave of anxiety. Sam hoisted his unconscious brother onto his back and slowly made his way through the crowded terminal, stopping only to say 'すみません' or 'はい、だいじょぶ' to any strangers who looked his way. All he wanted was to find a place to relax and get his brother back to normal as soon as possible.

'ありがとうございました' he thanked the taxi driver as they pulled up next to the hotel. Sam reached into his pocket for his wallet. Discovering it missing he anxiously looked around. "ちょとまてください" He assured the taxi driver. He breathed a sigh of relief as he remembered he had left it in his bag. Which wasn't there. He suddenly realised that he'd left it at the airport. He cursed under his breath and he turned to the driver with a sheepish grin. How in the world was he gonna deal with this?

Sam was pissed off. There was no sign of their luggage anywhere, he had to give his watch (which was his favourite and the most expensive) to the driver as he had no money to pay him, he had no place to stay, no money, no food and to top it off his brother hadn't even woken up yet.

"Why did we come here?" He groaned to no one in particular. He was sitting on a park bench with his brother next to him, trying to decide where to go or what to do next. He slumped down with his head in his hands. If only Dean was awake, he thought. As if in response to his thought, his brother next to him stirred. "What happened? Where are we? Arghhh my head hurts" a rough sarcastic voice asked. "Dean! Your awake!" Sam grinned in spite of everything that had happened. "Look Dean, to cut a long story short you got really drunk and now we have no money or anything."

"What about food? I want pie..." Dean mumbled.

"No food... Unless you still have some money on you?" Sam asked hopefully.

Dean searched his pockets. He found a button, a tissue, some salt and 200 ¥ (they had already exchanged the money).

Sam sighed. It wasn't much but at least they could go get dinner.

After two hours of searching for a restaurant the brothers finally found a cheap take-away.

"Maji burger...looks alright." Dean observed.

"I would have preferred something more healthier." But Sam agreed because they were both starving by now. They walked inside and were so thankful they could buy two large burgers. They had just sat down in an empty booth when a large group of high school students walked in chatting to each other in japanese. After ordering the group sat in the booth next to Sam and dean. Dean ignored them, focusing more on his delicious burger but Sam was intrigued by them and hoped to get some instructions and advice from these locals.

Dean had finished his burger and burped loudly. Looking around for something to do he grumbled mostly to himself, "I wish I could understand someone around here." In the booth next to them one of the boys with dark red hair slipped into English," American burger is so much different then Japan."

"Hey you have been in the states?" Dean shouted without thinking.

" Dean be quiet!" Sam hissed. The last thing they wanted was to get kicked out of the restaurant but by now they were all looking at Sam and Dean.

Sam smiled awkwardly at them. "こんばんは、すみません。"

"Uh, yes. I lived in America for a while" the red haired boy replied. "You are from America?"

"Yep!" Dean grinned. Finally someone who spoke English! Soon they were chatting and Dean pulled his chair over to their table, leaving a awkward and kinda lonely Sam. Not wanted to be left out he moved over and politely asked to join them. "Sure!" A cute looking girl with short brown hair smiled at him. "Are you travelling?" she asked.

"Yeah I suppose u could say that. I'm Sam by the way." He held out his hand. She shook his hand and replied "I'm Riko." They smiled at each other. Suddenly another boy interrupted, "I'm Hyuuga." He frowned at Sam, who was a bit surprised. Sam looked at Hyuuga carefully. He had glasses, short spiky black hair and an expression that softened slightly when he glanced at the girl beside him. Sam turned to the next boy who had a sharp gaze but a friendly expression.

"Don't worry about him." He smiled "I'm Izuki"

"Hey Izuki" Sam replied. "Are you all school friends?" He ran his gaze over the large group. "All eleven of you?"

"Well kinda, we are in a basketball team together" Izuki grinned "And there is twelve of us"

"What?" Sam frowned. He was sure he had counted right. He checked again. Eleven. He glanced up at Izuki, Hyuuga and Riko, all of whom were grinning at him, giving him the strange feeling he had missed some kind of joke.

"Umm, am I missing something here?" Sam was feeling very uncomfortable now.

"He is right there, next to your chair" Izuki rhymed, causing Hyuuga to scowl at him.

Sam spun around in his seat. "What? Where..."

Suddenly he realised there was a young boy with light blue hair sitting next to him, lightly sipping on a vanilla shake. "Good evening, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. And could you please not make a joke about me?" He asked his teammates, who laughed and apologised.

Sam was still a bit in shock. How could he have been sitting there this whole time and he didn't notice? He felt bad and apologised to Kuroko, who shrugged and said it happened all the time. Still feeling, awkward about the whole thing he looked over to where he his brother was. His eyes widened slightly. Dean was still talking to the red haired boy, whose name he had learnt was Kagami, but they been joined another boy. He was quite tall, nearly as tall as Sam, and his eyes sparkled with happiness as he enthusiastically introduced himself.

Looks like Dean is having a good time, Sam thought and for the first time that day since they had gotten off the plane he relaxed. Maybe we should not worry so much, he decided as he joined back into conversation with these new friends.

To be continued...


	2. A place to stay

**Hello everyone! this chapter is a bit short but we hope to have chapter 3 soon! Thank you for your feedback on the last chapter, like I said before this our first fanfic so feedback is great! Yeah, so we hope you like it! This Fanfictigon originated from our love for Kuroko no Basuke and Supernatural**

**:) from Jyojia and Saje**

Riko laughed and glanced around. The team had been at Maji Burger for a couple hours already but everybody seemed like they were still having a good time. She was too. The two foreigners were very interesting to talk to, although it was hard to understand their strange accents. The taller one, his name was Sam or something, had some funny stories about their life in the USA. She had sensed he had avoided some of their questions about what they did for a living, but she was sure they were genuinely good people.

Kuroko had gotten along especially well with the American. They had been discussing books or something. Meanwhile Kagami had been chatting to the other man, Dean, like they had known each other for years.

Riko looked back at Hyuuga and Izuki. They were telling Sam about their progress so far in the Winter Cup. Sam seemed very interested and told them he used to play soccer when he was younger.

"You don't play anymore?" Hyuuga asked.

"No, it was more of a childhood hobby" Sam smiled and shrugged, but there was something in his eyes that Riko couldn't quite identify.

"What's the time?" Izuki asked, yawning.

Sam glanced down at his wrist then scowled.

"Is something wrong?" Kuroko asked.

Sam shook his head then smiled bitterly. "Just regretting having to give away my watch..."

Kuroko looked like he was about to ask another question, but Hyuuga spoke first.

"Where are you guys staying tonight? If you need the name of a good hotel I can tell you one."

Riko was surprised to see a awkward grin appear on Sam's face.

"Uhh, well you see... We kinda don't have a place to stay..." And he told them all that had happened.  
Kagami was listening intently to Sam's intriguing story. It seemed like the two brothers had been through a tough time since arriving in Japan.

"You wouldn't know of any free accommodation around here?" Sam asked hopefully.

They seem like all right guys, Kagami thought. He remembered when he moved to America. Everyone he met were strangers, and he hadn't seemed to be able to make friends with anyone. It had awfully lonely until he had met his 'brother'. He stroked the ring that hung around his neck by a silver chain.

"Hey, you guys can stay at my place until you go back to America.' Kagami offered, shrugging. It was no problem, he had a big house that was generally quite empty. Plus, he really liked this man Dean. He was funny and Kagami reckoned the company would be nice.

"Thanks." Dean said, and smiled at the teenager. "Its a great help, we are in your debt."

"Okay, guys" Riko said, "It's getting late. I think we should all be getting home."

The group agreed and started making their way out of Maji Burger. Once they were outside the team said good bye to each other, Sam and Dean, before making their own way home. Riko was the first to leave and reminded the team about practice tomorrow.

'Great,' Kagami grinned,' I'm already itching to get on the court.'

Soon it was only Sam, Dean, and Kagami standing outside of Maji Burger.  
'Come on guys. My house is this way.' Kagami said.  
They turned a corner and started walking down the street.

To be continued...


End file.
